Funny moments on caffeine
by Rebel02
Summary: What happens when the gang drinks caffeine? this is my first story so plz r
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys! my first story is going to be humor: here goes

also give me ideas and tell me if this isn't funny enough

Funny games that the gang plays when on caffiene

"Would you stop playing Benkei-ball already!" said Madoka.

"But Madoka! it strengthens you muscles and I need muscles if i'm going to be a legendary blader!" says caffeine-charged Gingka and Yuki, as they flung benkei at each other

* * *

If you play yu-gi-oh! you will find this very funny

"kenta and yuu! if you don't stop playing yuki-oh right now, you are in big trouble!" again, says Madoka

"AWWWW! but Yuki still hasn't learned to stop calling everyone Mr. and Ms.!" whined Kenta

"well actually, it's good manners, Mr kenta"

* * *

"I AM GINGZILLA!" yelled Gingka as he charged across the room heading straight toward Madoka

* * *

"Gingka! I am your father!" yelled Ryo as he brandished a lightsaber

Gingka: "nooooooooooo!" then all of a sudden he "force-pushed" him off the balcony. luckily Ryo had been using his phoenix cloak, so he glided down to earth.

* * *

as I said this is my first story, so please use constrictive criticism and check out MajorOrtho's stories for funny stories


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for all your views and reviews! please tell me what to put in my next chapters!

* * *

"OWWW! dad!" yelled Gingka from across the room. the gang had been having a Nerf "seige" for three days and still going strong. Ryo had taking a "engineering break" to supposedly fix a jam. now he had come out holding a machine gun but instead of shooting darts, it shot pens and pencils. VERY hard. Gingka had just been hit with it in the head while trying to reload.

"You snooze you lose son!" yelled Ryo as he took cover to reload.

"Okay you ninnies! let's get this party started!" yelled Kyouya as he, along with Benkei started shooting pens from another part of the room.

"yeah!" yelled Yuki who jumped out of cover with a sword and shield.

"Please! have mercy" screamed Gingka, which to Ryo did NOT sound like his normal scared voice, but then, thought Ryo mortal fear could change your voice.

Just then, Tsubasa entered the room. "hey you guys, we- just then he was hit in the stomach with more than one pen. ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! yelled Tsubasa shut the door. He came out a little earlier with a handgun. Ryo, Kyouya and Yuki (who was already "dead". never use close range weapons at Nerf wars.) never knew what hit them. actually, they did see a blurry object coming at them right before they got hit." I guess I'm on you're team next time" said Tsubasa, then he got clubbed with a foam axe by Ryo. "Dad! you're dead" yelled Gingka." I know. I'm a zombie" then he threw the axe at Gingka.

* * *

**A/N it's actually violating Nerf war rules to be a zombie: 1. you are dead 2. zombies don't exist, right? 3. zombies CANNOT use weapons. **

* * *

He was breathing hard. the zombies already had his colleague. they must not get to him if they do, humanity will be lost forever. then he heard it. the noise of approaching zombies. just as they rounded the corner, they got three projectiles in the chest. just then another zombie came from behind, just before he shot him, he recognized him. "Gingka!" then he blacked out.

* * *

**Alternate ending**

* * *

Gingka! then he woke up.

* * *

**Alternate ending**

* * *

Gingka! then he shot three pens at him. the first two missed, but the second one connected. "where you the last zombie?" Tsubasa asked. Yup said gingka.

"Boom Baby!"

* * *

**A/N's **Tsubasa has said "Boom Baby" in metal fusion also, please give me suggestions for this story and other stories.

thank you! please use constructive criticism

Rebel02

P.S. Please vote on my polls or just message me if you think I should do a Tsubasa zombie tragedy/horror


	3. star wars chapter!

star wars chapter!

by Yuu

Casting:

Yuki: Yuke skywalker, Chewbacca the wookie

Gingka: Gingka the hutt

Kyoya (yo-yo): Han Yo-Yo, Kyoya the fett

* * *

Scene 1:

Gingka the hutt: Bring me yoyo and the Wookie!

In marches Yuki dressed as a wherewolf and Kyoya wearing a white shirt and in chains.

Scene 2:

As Yuke skywalker fights off enemies on the hover-skiff with Ryo's "borrowed" lightsaber, Kyoya fett comes at him with a toy gun. Yuke swings at Kyoya and unbalances him so much that he falls off in to the "sarlacc".

* * *

as Yuu hands the gang their lines Kyoya complains "why do I have to be called Yo-Yo?" Don't call me Yo-yo!

Just then gingka butted in: "you shouldn't be complaining! I have to be Jabba!"

"Just don't call me Yoyo! then Kyoya stormed off.

"Awww! what a perty pooper" whined Yuu, who then sulked off to His room

* * *

**hey! this one's for song of hope! hope you like it and don't forget to give me more ideas and tell me if I'm good enough to write a subasa and Kyoya team-up for zombie fighting!**

after Kyoya had finished drinking his ten cups of hourly coffee, he then went to Yuu's room and shouted"heydoyouwanttogoshoppingforcandywithme?" "what?" asked Yuu. Kyoya repeated his sentence" dooo yooo wanttt ttooo goooo shoppping foooor candyyyy wiiiiith meeeee? "yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Yuu finally got his wish! candy shopping! with caffeine chrged Yo-Yo!

**5 hours later...**

"do you want somemore candy Yo-Yo? doyadoyadoyadoyadoyadoya?" "suuuurrrreeeee! gimmee moreandmoreandmoreandmore! don't forget the caffeine gum!" mwahahahahahaha! now that, thought Yuu was a _little _scary, but he got some candy! "Hey Yuuuuu!" cried Kyoya in a singsong voice "do you want some candy? doyadoyadoyadoyadoyadoya?


	4. prank call!

Prank calls

* * *

sorry, guys I haven't been very active lately :( just busy and...stuff

oh, well here's the next chapter!

oh I forgot, they stopped taking caffeine and now they're just regular...is that the word?

* * *

"Allow, sir, is this the vunderful...tusoobasta?" said a disembodied Italian-British accent

"ummmmmm... yes?"

"Well, I have your order for...(someone flipped a sheet over the phone)...200 pounds of vunderwear, 50 pounds of spaghetti sauce and 35 pounds of pure seal fat?"

"ummmmmm... I never ordered that, plus I hate meatballs" said a bewildered Tsubasa

"vell, then why did ju zay here zat you loved my meatballs and that you will use ze seal fat to fill your beanbag chair and and also use it as a blanket?

"Daaaaaa!, alright just give it to me, even though I didn't order it!. Where do I pick it up?"

"vell, you have to pay first"

"...okay, how much will that be?" he prayed it was under $50

"one-zouzand und zeventyzix dullars!"

"who do I give the money to?"

"Masimuune Kadoya"

"GET OFF THE PHONE RIGHT NOW AND I WILL NOT EAT YOUR TOES, JUST YOUR FINGERS!"

there was a loud beep, followed by a clang as Masimuune ran off to hide

* * *

thank you! thank you! I just want to tell you that no seals, meatballs or Masimuunes were harmed...yet... "hey put him down Tsubasa or i'll call the police!...uh-uh...oh, yeah...uh-oh...yeah you can eat his toes too" I just heard that Masimuune was webcasting! well, see you later!


	5. annoyingness! part 1

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Masimuune ran around my room. ON FIRE. IN THE HOUSE.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

it looks fake, but how can it be fake?. it's real.

Masimuune ran a few more laps around my room till I suddenly realized that he could set my room on fire. That was the ONLY reason.

Masimuune was doused by cold, fresh water by the one and only Kyouya.

"What'd you do that for?"

"...you were on fire". pure and simple

"ooooohhhhhhh...yeah" Masimuune suddenly "remembered" "thankyouthankyouthankyou!thank you for saving my life! ohhhhhh thank you you're my hero!"

back in the living room Benkei's face grew as red as a beet as he heard this

"whatever" said Kyouya, becoming emo all of a sudden

once Masimuune was out of anyone's hearing range, he turned on his portable walkie-talkie that he got for his birthday and pressed the talk button:

"chair leg, come in, come in chair leg, do you read me? over"

"Hear you loud and clear dirty rug, hear you loud and clear"

"annoy number one accomplished: Benkei is jealous of me now"

"okay dirty rug, now remind me how you did it again?"

"I put like, petroleum jelly or something on my back and lit it on fire" said a proud Masimuune

"good job dirty rug...why did you pick these names?"

"um, duh? every spy does"

"okay, whatever, I'm going for annoy number two"

the mysterious caller (caller for short) closed the walkie-talkie to shut out the hysterical laughter on the other end.

Kenta and Yuu were on the couch watching TV when caller walked in:

"heeeey, best bud, mah friend, can I talk to you for a min?

"ummm, sure" said Yuu

"NO not you, I meant my BEST bud" caller pointed to Kenta

"but-"

"no buts!"caller was one of the few in the house who could not laugh at this phrase

"ummm...okay?"

as Kenta and caller waked out of the room, Yuu suddenly was surprised. He thought _I thought I was his best bud!_ then mad:_ he said! he said I was his friend! _then jealous:_ well, i'll show him! I'll show him what i'm made of!_

* * *

around half an hour later

* * *

"okay chair leg, I have accomplished the mission"

"good job, dirty rug, next up: Kyouya and Ryuga

* * *

**dun dun DUN! hope you liked it and thank you for reading! please review and please send in, along with your review, things that you think will be a good(funny) codename for the walkie-talkies! this will probably be more than a 2-part chapter!**

**P.S. who do you think is the caller? tell me who you think it is!**


End file.
